Donatello VS April's Bra
by princesspeach102
Summary: After dating for a while April and Donnie are ready to take it to the next level. However Donnie has a hard time removing April's bra. This story is based on a fanart by AngelDark01 who allowed me to write this story based on his or her's fan art. All credit goes to that artist otherwise I wouldn't been able to write this story. Rated M for mature audiences only. I don't own TMNT.


Donatello VS April's Bra

Most young girls go through the pain of, "Am I ready to take it to the next level with my guy?" In the case of April O' Neil she was more than ready to give herself to her boyfriend Donatello but something delayed the happy couple for a bit before they made love and it was Donnie being unable to remove April's Bra. Not that long ago April's life was turned upside down when she met four mutant ninja turtles after they rescued her after she and her father were kidnapped by the Kraang. Despite not being able to rescue April's dad right away April was still grateful to her friends the turtles especially to Donatello who she shared a special bond with. One night Donatello finally decided to muster up the courage to tell April his true feelings for her. "Um A..April there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a real long time" Donnie said nervously. "Ok Donnie what you want to tell me?" April asked. All of a sudden Donnie held April's hand and poured his heart out, "April O' Neil ever since I first laid eyes on you I've always believe that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I love you. I've been in love with you for so long. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was scare of ejection and if you don't feel the same I'll understand." April was shocked to hear those words out of her best mutant turtle friend's mouth and told him something that shocked and surprised the young terrapin, "Donnie I love you too. I've always believe that you and I have this special connection. For a long time I've denied my feelings because I wasn't sure how I really feel. But now that you told me the truth about how about you feel I've always wanted to do this."

Donnie wondered, "What does April want to do?" When all of a sudden April pulled him closer and started to deeply kiss him. At first Donnie was at shock but became really happy and started to deeply kiss April back. "So can I be your girl?" April asked as she started blushing. "Of course my sweet princess" smiled Donnie as they went back to making out. After that night Donnie and April were a couple and they were deeply in love. Of course they never told the other turtles or Master Splinter at least not right away. When the others heard about April and Donnie's relationship they were happy for them. After dating for six months Donnie and April wanted to show their love to each other physically. "April are you sure about this?" asked Donnie. "Of course I'm sure. My aunt is away for the week so I have the apartment to myself. Nobody will interrupt us" answered April. "I know that silly but I meant are you ready for me to…" Donnie asked his girlfriend. "Yes I'm ready" said April. Donnie smiled as the two of them started removing their clothes off each other. "I didn't have to take off much since the only things you wear are your pads and bandages" April stated. "Well that's a good thing" Donnie replied as he took of April's clothes which revealed her underwear. "You're wearing my favorite color which looks great on you by the way" said Donnie. "That's because I want you to take it off" April winked. "With pleasure" answered Donnie as he requested April to turn around for him so he could remove her bra. "Ok Donatello you can do this. It shouldn't be a problem to remove April's bra. After that I'll be able to touch her breast" Donnie thought to himself. April was both nervous and excited but eventually she started to get very bore. "Um Donnie what is taking so long?" asked April who was becoming a bit impatient. "I'm sorry April but I'm having a hard time. I only have six fingers. Besides do you think it's easy with these hands?" Donnie pointed out. "No but if you want I'll take my bra off myself" April said. "No I can do this" said Donnie as another five minutes went by and Donnie was finally able to unhook April's bra.

"Victory is mine!" Donnie shouted. "Finally I thought you would never get my bra off. How about my panties?" April said. "Will do after I touch your breast" Donnie exclaimed as he put his hands on April's bare breast for the first time as it caused April to moan in pleasure. Donnie did eventually remove April's panties and felt her down there with his fingers as it caused April to gasp. Before Donatello began making love to April she told him, "In my mind I kept thinking it was you verses my bra. Looks like my bra lost despite the fact that it took you a while to remove it." Donnie laughed at April's comment and knew she was right. After that Donnie and April made love to each other and they were happier than ever being in bed together and in each other's loving arms.

The End

Author's Note: Here is a short story that I wrote about my favorite couple April O' Neil and Donatello based on a fan art by AngelDark01 on DeviantArt. He or She gave me permission write this fanfiction based on his or her picture entitled Not easy to be a teenage mutant turtle. All credit goes to AngelDark01. To AngelDark01 if you ever see this story thank you. Please stay tune for the next time I write a new fanfiction and update my other ones. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
